


Bad, bad demon!

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (almost) blood drinking, Alternate Season/Series 10, Angst and Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean is still a demon, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Pie, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Season/Series 10, What-If, just a tiny bit of Angst, sorta...
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: 10° stagione e canon divergence, angst&humor. Deanmon non è stato curato ma soltanto privato del suo istinto assassino; inizia così una convivenza difficile tra i due Winchester, adesso che le regole sono cambiate. Dean è pur sempre un demone… e la sua vena latente di malignità sfocia spesso in prank wars che nulla hanno da invidiare a quelle di un tempo. Sam, però, non ha nessuna intenzione di perdere.





	Bad, bad demon!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeanSwesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanSwesson/gifts).



> Ispirato dal prompt nr. 5 della sfida di Hallowen sul WCCS, su sfida di Annalisa.  
> Enjoy! <3

_“Dean!”_

Il ringhio disumano risuonò per il corridoio apparentemente deserto del bunker. Quel suono era la condensazione della frustrazione e della rabbia accumulate in settimane di provocazioni alle spese di un Sam Winchester che, ormai, aveva _del tutto_ perso la pazienza.

Sam marciò lungo il corridoio, diretto verso la stanza di suo fratello. _Ooooh_ , questa volta gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare. Si passò il dorso della mano sul mento, allargando la macchia rossastra ch’era testimone dell’ultimo scherzo di Dean. Quell’enorme, completo _coglione_ aveva pensato bene di correggergli il caffè mattuttino con un po’ di _succo di demone_. L’ovvia conseguenza era stata che Sam, appena riconosciuto il sapore del sangue, aveva immediatamente sputato la bibita... finendo per sbrodolarsi tutto il davanti della sua camicia preferita. Dean sapeva che l’avrebbe indossata. Dean l’aveva stirata _apposta_ perché potesse indossarla quella mattina, ma soprattutto, Dean doveva essere punito. Sam non si sarebbe accontentato di vincere la battaglia… _avrebbe vinto la guerra_.

“Dean...!” La porta si spalancò al primo calcio: non era stata chiusa a chiave. Da cacciatore paranoico qual’era Dean, quel gesto (soprattutto con una _prank war_ in corso) era inaspettatamente sprovveduto. A meno che non l’avesse fatto apposta. Sul cuscino c’era un biglietto rosa squillante. Quella vista gli fece mancare un battito, mentre memorie di un altro biglietto -di un passato recente in cui suo fratello era scomparso, dopo che Sam aveva adagiato il suo corpo privo di vita su quello stesso letto- lo assalivano come un pugno nello stomaco.

 _Quel_ Dean non aveva più fatto ritorno.

Di tanto in tanto -quando rideva gettando la testa all’indietro e i suoi occhi brillavano allegri e _verdi_ ; quando mancavano ormai gli ultimi punti e scacciava la mano di Sam, per finire di cucirgli una ferita in un punto scomodo da raggiungere- sulla facciata di divertito disinteresse si aprivano delle fessure che lasciavano intravedere l’uomo che era stato. Sam si stupiva sempre nello scoprire quanto quei piccoli momenti potessero fargli _male_ e _bene_ allo stesso tempo.

Il biglietto era stato scritto in tutta fretta, le parole confuse e sbavate in più punti. _Piaciuto il caffè? PS: avrai le gambe lunghe, ma sei proprio lento, Sasquatch_. “Ti faccio vedere io chi è lento!” sibilò Sam nella solitudine della stanza, accartocciando il biglietto per poi lanciarlo in terra come un chiaro _guanto di sfida_. Raggiunse il garage giusto in tempo per vedere la sagoma nera dell’Impala che si allontanava, accompagnata dal rombo possente del motore. Si appoggiò alla parete per riprendere fiato, ed i suoi occhi presero un luccichio risoluto. Sapeva come sfruttare l’assenza di suo fratello a proprio favore. Prima, però, doveva dirgli ciò che pensava di lui.

*****

Crowley agitò il piccolo tridente nel drink da femminuccia che Dean aveva ordinato per lui. “E così, Moose non ha gradito il tuo regalino.” Dean scrollò le spalle, prendendo un sorso del proprio wiskey. “È un modo come un altro per dirla” commentò laconico, sbirciando il telefono poggiato sul bancone che lampeggiava ad intermittenza. _Ping, ping, ping_. La sfilza di insulti si faceva più fantasiosa ad ogni messaggio.

“Cos’è, speravi che ti seguisse nella tua _discesa ai piani bassi…?_ ” Il Re dell’Inferno sorseggiò la bibita dolciastra con aria compiaciuta. Se a Dean fosse importato qualcosa, avrebbe desiderato cancellargli quell’espressione dalla faccia con un pugno ben assestato -Crowley era fortunato che al momento fosse rimasto ben poco di cui si curasse. “Sam e Dean Winchester, cacciatori demoniaci.” Crowley sembrò rigirarsi quelle parole sul palato come a volerne assaporarne il sapore.

Dean sbattè le ciglia ed i suoi occhi lampeggiarono, neri come la pece. “Fai attenzione a quello che dici.” Sostenne il suo sguardo per qualche istante, prima di riportare il proprio al cellulare e sogghignare nel leggere l’ennesimo messaggio. Se Crowley pensava che il malcelato guizzo di paura gli fosse sfuggito, era solo un ingenuo. Anche dopo la _cura_ di Sam -se così si poteva definire quel tentativo quasi del tutto fallimentare- Dean rimaneva un Cavaliere dell’Inferno, nonché uno dei più esperti cacciatori d’America (abbastanza umano da potersene andare in giro liberamente per il bunker senza squartare umani innocenti, ma pur sempre un demone). Faceva bene ad avere paura di lui.

Ma dopotutto Crowley era Crowley: un inguaribile figlio di puttana con uno scarsissimo istinto di sopravvivenza. Non era capace di tenere la bocca chiusa, ne andasse della sua vita. “Squirrel è l’unico che può fare i dispetti al suo prezioso fratellino?”

Dean si era già stufato di _pretendere_ che fosse arrabbiato. Era una specie di riflesso condizionato-certe volte il vecchio sé stesso gli tornava alla mente e si ritrovava a seguire l’impronta fantasma del passato. Non durava mai a lungo. "Esatto.” Allargò il proprio sogghigno, fiero di sé. Quella era l’unica cosa che non sarebbe cambiata, occhi neri o meno: prendersi gioco di Sam rimaneva il suo passatempo preferito. L’altro demone scosse la testa. “Pensavo avessi ormai superato quella fase.” “Una volta fratello maggiore, per sempre fratello maggiore.”

*****

L’arsenale degli Uomini di Lettere vantava un gran numero di oggetti inusuali, ma quelli che servivano a Sam erano stranamente quotidiani. Passò in rassegna i vari ingredienti, assicurandosi che ci fosse tutto: farina -integrale, biologica come le uova ed il burro; ciliegie fresche, zucchero di canna e succo di limone spremuto a mano, ma soprattutto l’ingrediente segreto che avrebbe reso quella crostata _buona da morire_. Sbuffò una risata, consapevole si trattasse di un gioco di parole infantile ma divertito suo malgrado; poi raccolse i capelli in una coda e si mise all’opera.

Adesso bastava che Dean rimanesse fuori per qualche altra ora, in modo che potesse sfornare la crostata. Oppure poteva impedirgli di raggiungere la cucina… Aggrottò le sopracciglia, riflettendo sul da farsi mentre impastava con energia, sporcandosi fino ai gomiti di farina- i sigilli normali non funzionavano più, ma forse tra i libri avrebbe trovato qualcosa di adatto...?

Da quando suo fratello era tornato, Sam aveva dovuto cucinare per sé quasi tutti i giorni. Dean non mangiava spesso -non ne aveva bisogno, dopotutto. In compenso, aveva sviluppato l’insopportabile abitudine di fissarlo mentre lui, che _doveva_ nutrirsi per vivere, cercava di mandar giù i risultati questionabili della propria cucina, commentando nel dettaglio ogni piatto, criticando la cottura del suo pollo grigliato (e il pollo grigliato nella sua interezza) o alzando un sopracciglio nell’osservare le uova strapazzate che Sam aveva sbattuto per un minuto di troppo. Non era che non sapesse cucinare -era che quel ruolo era sempre spettato a Dean. Comunque, dovendo scegliere tra morire di stenti pur di sfuggire a quel _palo in culo_ di suo fratello o sopportare la sfilza di consigli non richiesti, aveva scelto la seconda. Le sue abilità ai fornelli erano migliorate di gran lunga a seguito di quella decisione, quindi Sam non poteva dirsi del tutto scontento.

A sua insaputa, Dean gli aveva suggerito la soluzione perfetta per batterlo definitivamente.

*****

Dean tornò che s’era fatta sera e fu accolto dall’aroma invitante ed inconfondibile di una crostata di ciliegie. La scia portava verso la cucina e lui la seguì, canticchiando a mezza voce. _“She’s my cherry pie_ \- oh, sei qui, Sammy.” Il muro umano ch’era suo fratello si frapponeva tra lui ed il tavolo, sopra il quale c’era il dolce ancora fumante.

__

_“È Sam.” Sammy_ non amava che usasse quel nomignolo, da un po’ di tempo a questa parte. Aveva a che fare con _le nuove lenti a contatto_ di Dean- ma la sua reazione non faceva che rendere più divertente il provocarlo. Lo vide stringere le labbra in una linea sottile, prendere fiato in quello che poteva essere un silenzioso conteggio fino a dieci e poi sorridergli. D’accordo, il sorriso era inaspettato. Inaspettato e sospetto. Dean sbirciò il dolce, sospettoso. La crostata era decorata in modo da ricordare una trappola del diavolo. Seriamente…? “Credi davvero che ci caschi?” Aggirò Sam per prendere posto al tavolo, sbattendoci le scarpe sopra e spargendo frammenti di terra secca un po’ ovunque -non sul piatto, certo. Era un demone educato, lui. Il gesto gli causò un’occhiataccia, ma l’espressione infastidita lasciò subito posto ad una più conciliante. “È una crostata, Dean. Il sigillo è solo per decorazione -e poi sai lo sai anche tu che non funzionano più. Se non ti fidi, posso mangiarla anch’io.”

__

Dean alzò il mento in una mezza sfida. Non che ne facesse una questione di vita o di morte… a patto che non si trattasse dell’ennesimo round. In quel caso, non poteva perdere. “D’accordo, allora mangiala.” Sam si avvicinò, rimanendo in piedi. Non di fronte a lui, davanti alla torta. Quella era un’altra novità che avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire in colpa, ma suscitava in lui solo una leggera curiosità: perché non volesse più sederglisi accanto o stargli di fronte era qualcosa che non riusciva a capire. Dean era ciò che era, che gli stesse lontano oppure no; tanto valeva che gli stesse vicino, allora. Lo guardò tagliarsi una grossa fetta ed affondare i denti nella frolla dorata con la bocca che gli si riempiva di saliva, quasi pregustandone il sapore. Un altro strascico del vecchio Dean. Sam masticò il boccone, deglutì e lo fissò con le sopracciglia inarcate. “Soddisfatto?” Dean allungò una mano ad afferrare il resto della fetta. “Immagino di sì” concesse, prima di prendere un grosso morso del dolce. Era delizioso. Chiuse gli occhi, mugolando di piacere… e lasciandosi così sfuggire il piccolo sorriso trionfante di Sam.

__

La gola cominciò a bruciargli quand’aveva già quasi inghiottito; il boccone gli andò di traverso e gli provocò una crisi di tosse, fino a quando non si catapultò fuori dalla sua bocca, mezzo masticato e _fumante_. “Cos’hai fatto…?!”

__

Sam gli scrollò una boccetta sotto il naso. “Acqua benedetta.” Dean scattò in piedi, pronto a spalmargli la crostata in faccia -e si ritrovò bloccato da un intricato sigillo che non aveva mai visto prima (e che, era sicuro, non c’era quand’era entrato nella stanza). “Sam!” Imperturbato dal suo _ruggito_ , suo fratello indicò il pavimento. “Sigilli temporanei a prova di Cavalieri infernali, un’invenzione interessante. Non può essere cancellato in nessun modo, ma la buona notizia è che svanirà da solo all’alba… e nel caso tu te lo chieda sì, ho schermato la mia stanza con la versione permanente. Sognati di entrare nella mia stanza mentre dormo.”

__

“ _Kinky_ , mi piace- aspetta, mi stai lasciando davvero qui?” domandò incredulo nel vederlo incamminarsi verso la sua camera, ricevendo in cambio solo un’occhiata divertita da oltre la spalla ed uno stringato _buonanotte, Dean_. “Io non dormo, segaiolo!” L’insulto si perse nella cucina ormai vuota. Dean sbuffò, sedendosi sul pavimento a gambe incrociate pur di non stare in piedi immobile come un idiota. Appena fosse riuscito a liberarsi, avrebbe sostituito lo shampoo di Sam con della crema depilatoria. _Tutte le confezioni_.

__

Sotto al tavolo trovò una birra ancora chiusa; il sigillo era abbastanza ampio da permettergli di raggiungerla. Dean la aprì con i denti, sputando il tappo oltre il cerchio che lo teneva bloccato là, e brindò alla speranza che Sam ci inciampasse sopra la mattina dopo.

__

*****

__

__  


L’imprecazione sonora di Dean si fece strada lungo il corridoio ed attraverso lo spiraglio della porta della camera di Sam. Il cacciatore sorrise -suo fratello doveva aver trovato la birra _corretta_ che gli aveva lasciato. Chiudendo la porta a chiave per sicurezza, si infilò a letto soddisfatto: aveva vinto.

__


End file.
